Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2)
Summary The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A | 4-C | 4-A | 3-A, possibly High 3-A | Low 2-C Name: The Future Warrior (Given title), Brave Warrior, Mysterious Warrior, Time Patrol Warrior, Time Patroller, true name is player determined Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Unknown (Can be male or female depending on the player's preference), iconic is male Age: Unknown, iconic appears to be in his mid 20's Classification: Elite Time Patroller, Saiyan/Human/Namekian/Frieza's Race/Majin (Iconic appearance is that of a Saiyan), Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation (For offensive and defensive purposes), Afterimage Creation, Skilled Martial Artist, Energy Sensing, Can significantly amplify their power with Kaio-Ken (Up to x20) or various transformations (Including Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Great Namek, Golden Form, Pure Majin and Unlocked Potential), Body Control (Namekian and Majin only), Size Manipulation (Namekian only), Regeneration (Mid as a Namekian, Mid-High as a Majin), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam, Majin only), Can create flashes of light to blind their opponents, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai), Limited Mind Manipulation (Can switch bodies with their enemy), Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Telekinesis, Time Stop, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to break free from the mind control inflicted by Time Breaker Magic) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Dwarf Star level (Matched Turles and defeated both Great Ape Nappa and Great Ape Vegeta) | Star level+ (Fended off the combined power of a Dark Magic empowered 100% Final Form Frieza and Dark Magic empowered Fifth Form Cooler) | Multi-Solar System level (Helped to defeat a Dark Magic empowered Super Perfect Cell, capable of easily destroying entire groups of Dark Magic Meta-Coolers. Capable of fighting against Time Breaker Super Janemba) | Universe level (Defeated Time Breaker Golden Frieza), possibly High Universe level (Fought Mira and Time Breaker Bardock at the same time, harmed an enraged Beerus, who shouldn't be too much weaker than Demigra) | Universe level+ (Fought evenly with Final Form Mira and killed him with a Kamehameha. Managed to actually wound Whis stated by Whis himself, whom Demigra was afraid to fight even after absorbing Tokitoki) Speed: '''At least '''FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Capable of keeping pace with Turles and Great Ape Vegeta) |''' Massively FTL+''' | Massively FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Able to lift Great Ape Nappa and Vegeta by their tails) 'Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Class XGJ+ | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal, possibly High Universal | Universal+ Durability: At least Dwarf Star level | Star level+ | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level, possibly High Universe level | Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of continuously undergoing missions and fighting powerful enemies without tiring, including a gauntlet match of all of Goku and Vegeta's forms [[Vegito] and Gogeta] in rapid succession, able to maintain extremely taxing forms Golden Form and Super Saiyan 3 virtually indefinitely, with their ki levels never dropping from it) Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Kai Kai. | Standard melee range. Universal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. Standard Equipment: A Scouter, multiple healing capsules, the Power Pole and Flying Nimbus Intelligence: The Future Warrior is an incredibly skilled and talented combatant, perhaps even more than their predecessor, rising to surpass nearly every fighter in Universe 7 by the conclusion of their journey. While inexperienced at first, they eventually learn and master the most powerful techniques of nearly every fighter in the Dragon Ball Z universe, having trained under fighters such as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Cell, and even Beerus and Whis themselves. They also show the capacity to replicate techniques just by seeing them once, as moves gained by their training with Broly are gained by copying the ones he uses, rather than him teaching them. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga/Majin Buu Saga | Battle of Gods/Resurrection F Saga | Demon Saga/End of Game Note: For a full list of the Future Warrior’s techniques, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2